Renegades
"Renegades" is the first Spanish song by Jasmine V. It will most likely appear on her debut album. Background Jasmine is half-Mexican (from her father, Robert Villegas). However, she doesn't speak Spanish but wants to learn. She had said in interviews that she wanted to record a song in Spanish for a long time. Recording On March 8, 2015, Jasmine posted on Instagram that she had recorded a song in Spanish with Mexican singer Frankie J.[https://instagram.com/p/z_jWuOhL6y/ Instagram - March 8, 2015] On March 26, 2015, Jasmine tweeted that she was still recording the Spanish song.[https://twitter.com/JASMINEVILLEGAS/status/603310250863656962 Twitter - Laying vocals down] She then tweeted, "Yo vuelvo a tu Amor" which could be possible lyrics.[https://twitter.com/JASMINEVILLEGAS/status/603329581081231361 Twitter - Spanish lyrics] This translates to "I return to your love." Her brother, Jream, also confirmed that she was recording the song.[https://twitter.com/Jream_Andrew/status/603337360927916032 Twitter - Jream's tweet] Release On June 3, Jasmine tweeted in Spanish that she had a surprise coming for her fans in the next couple of days.[https://twitter.com/JASMINEVILLEGAS/status/606269484865744896 Twitter - Surprise coming] On June 7, she released the title of her song and the cover art.[https://instagram.com/p/3pCiY4BL4L/?taken-by=jasminevillegas Instagram - Renegades cover] On June 8, 2015, Jasmine exclusively premiered the song on the Latina magazine website.[http://www.latina.com/entertainment/celebrity/jasmine-v-premieres-renegades-exclusive Latina - Jasmine V Premieres Her New Song Renegades] Trivia *Jasmine has confirmed that this song will appear in the new Jeep Renegade commercial and their "We Are Renegades" campaign.[https://instagram.com/p/3rx7DWhL8f/ Instagram - Renegades will be in Jeep commercial] *Renegade means "a person who behaves in a rebelliously unconventional manner." Videos Jasmine V - Renegades (Audio) Lyrics Original version= Whoa, whoa, whoa Ven a escaparte conmigo Dos almas perdidas, dejándonos llevar Creando nuestro camino Rompiendo las reglas sin miedo y sin dudar Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Viviendo y soñando Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Como dos renegados Libres Living like renegades Libres Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Seremos dos pioneros Siguiendo adelante no miremos hacia atrás Dueños de nuestro destino Rebeldes unidos juntos hasta el final Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Viviendo y soñando Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Como dos renegados Libres Living like renegades Libres Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Viviendo y soñando Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Como dos renegados Libres Living like renegades Libres Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Viviendo y soñando Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh |-| English translation= Whoa, whoa, whoa Come escape with me Two souls lost, getting carried away Creating our way Breaking the rules without fear and without doubt Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living and dreaming Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh As two renegades Free Living like renegades Free Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades We will be two pioneers Going forward, we won't look back Masters of our destiny Rebels joined together until the end Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living and dreaming Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh As two renegades Free Living like renegades Free Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Viviendo y soñando Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh As two renegades Free Living like renegades Free Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living like renegades Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh Living and dreaming Oh, oh, oh, oh Oh, oh, oh, oh References Category:Songs